Kitsu
, a kitsu]] The Kitsu were one of the Five Races that ruled the world that would become Rokugan after the Great Sleep of the Naga. They were connected with the Void Element. Fortunes & Winds, p. 92 Appearance Kitsu were skilled shapeshifters, who favored feline forms. Enemies of the Empire, p. 185 They were a race of extremely intelligent lion-like creatures organized in prides, and were a peaceful and non-confrontational race. Creatures of Rokugan, p. 37 Kitsu were majestic creatures slightly larger than a lion, with a regal bearing and an aura of wisdom. Their golden fur was thick and luxurious, allowing them to survive in any environment, although their natural habitat in the mortal realm was once the mountains near the southern reaches of the Lion Clan lands. Secrets of the Lion, p. 93 They had remarkable manes of gold and eyes that burned like crystal. Way of the Lion sidebar, p. 68 Organization They were divided in eight orders, between them the order of Tsuno, and the order of Soli. Pre-Calendar History Origin Ningen-do did not exist as mankind knew it. Everything was a tumultuous maelstrom of elemental energy, seething between the boundaries of the Spirit Realms. The Five Races, Kenku, Zokujin, Troll, Kitsu and Ningyo, came into being within the turmoil. Each of these races was marked by the power of a particular element, and all of them possessed powerful magic which they used to survive in their harsh primordial world. Enemies of the Empire, p. 175 The kami, which were maddened, destructive spirits, had been tamed and peace was brought to the Mortal Realm. Alliance When the races discovered one another they joined their strengths in the elements that the others lacked, combining their powers to complemented one another, founding the Alliance of the Five Races. The Five Races were determined to combine their wills to make a world that would last forever. In the center of the chaos they created a vast city, the City of Night, and in the heart of this city they combined their most powerful magic in the form of a great crystal focus, balancing the five elements in harmony. The Kitsu Language was used as their common tongue. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 79 Arrival of the Ogres Following the arrival of the Ogre race to Rokugan, his leader Muhonarak was confronted by the Five Races. The Ogre claimed he came to defeat the Champion of Evil. The five Races did not know of any such thing, so they challenged the ogres to two challenges. After Muhonarak successfully completed the challenges, the ogres were accepted and given rule over the nezumi lands. The Dawn of the Ogres, by Lucas Twyman Fall of the Alliance Eventually the hordes of Jigoku reached the lands of the Alliance, whom could not withstand the might of the invading demons. Tsuno Kishenku, leader of the Tsuno Soultwisters, attacked the City of Night to get control of the powerful nemuranai crystal focus at its center. He did this against the wishes of his own race's leaders, who believed that the crystal was too dangerous to use, even to fight against Jigoku's forces. Kishenku beleived it was worth the risk, and using the crystal incinerated most of the twisted invaders, however he lost control of the crystal and a wave of energy ripped through the City of Night, killing all its inhabitants and turning the city itself into a strange purple crystal. The shockwaves rippled across the world, bringing death and ruin to all the cities of the Five Races. The survivors hunted down Kishenku and his followers. For their crimes they were cast into the Realm of Slaughter. The Five Races began to decline. Enemies of the Empire, p. 176 Chasing the Tsuno Soli Izumo, the fallen lord of the Kitsu, hunted the rebellious Tsuno, and captured them after a great battle. The Tsuno were not executed, but the Order of Soli cast them from Ningen-do, sent to Toshigoku. After the Fall of the Kami Secluded After the Fall of the Kami the Kitsu chose not to attempt to live among the new masters of the world, and took refuge in the mountains which would one day be ruled by the Dragon. Way of the Lion, p. 43 Purge of Akodo It was said the Mountains of the Seven Thunders were once home of the Kitsu. Way of the Lion, p. 40 In the year 44 most of the Kitsu were slaughtered by Akodo and his followers on his quest to exterminate the beasts which lived within what was quickly becoming Rokugan. Glorious Battle, by Shawn Carman Imperial Histories, p. 17 A couple with three children were threatened by Akodo, and it was his sentient cry that halted the swing of Akodo's katana. The Five Kitsu Although communication was difficult, the kitsu soon learned how to speak the Rokugani tongue. For years thereafter Akodo traveled to that valley and atoned for the innocent creatures he had massacred. No new children were born, and the kitsu dwindled to five. Way of the Lion, p. 44 The last five Kitsu returned with the Akodo from the mountains. They later settled in a northern portion of what would become Lion territory. Akodo claimed that they were the last of the kitsu, transformed by Amaterasu into human form. The men swore their fealty to Akodo, and took his daughters as their wives. The Kitsu family descended from these five men. Yomi Extinct in the mortal realm, a small handful of Kitsu made their home in Yomi, which was uninhabited at that time. Human souls began arriving almost immediately, existing in harmony with the shiryo. The Kitsu admired the devotion the shiryo of the Blessed Guard, who were willing to risk their own immortal existence for the souls of the damned lost in Jigoku. The Kitsu therefore led the Blessed Guard through the spirit passages to the Realm of Evil in search of the souls of the damned. Fortunes & Winds, p. 61 Kitsu Family The Kitsu formed a family, culled from the shugenja of the area. They were revealed the secrets of speaking with the souls of the dead, and walking with them in spiritual form. The elder Kitsu died in single-handed combat against a Fu Leng's army who attacked the Akodo. It was the same day in which was born the first Akodo's son and the founding of Shinden Shorai. Way of the Lion sidebar, p. 69 Tsuno It was recently discovered that more Kitsu had survived, these extant Kitsu were traitors from the City of Night who had been banished to Toshigoku by their brethren. They had become warped there over the centuries and were now known as the Tsuno. Four Winds, p. 90 Their leader, Tsuno Nintai was defeated by the Nezumi and turned back into a Kitsu. The Last Rememberer, Part III, by Rich Wulf Library of the Kitsu In 1170 the nezumi crew of the Deathless, captained by Ikoma Otemi, discovered the ancient Library of the Kitsu race within an island the Lion claimed for their own, and named Shima no Quehao. Of Past and Future, by Rusty Priske Last of the Kitsu Nintai, a strong ally of the Nezumi following his change, was revered by the Lion Clan. He was a loyal ally of the Nezumi and while most of them were fighting Tomorrow he stood guard over their sleeping bodies. Following the deaths of most of the Nezumi race, Nintai took up residence in a shrine dedicated to the memory of Te'tik'kir. Farewell to the Nezumi Nintai, possibly the very last Kitsu, was killed by Spider Clan forces in 1170. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer Known Leader of the Tsuno * Soli Izumo See also * Kitsu/Meta External Links * Kitsu (Fire and Shadow) Category:Articles with Pictures *